1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods for sterilizing a body of water and, more particularly, to modular sterilization devices that may be used for sterilizing water from a fish pond.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bodies of water, such as those that are found outdoors, including fish ponds, are prone to contamination by bacteria, microorganisms, and other particles that reduce the purity of the water. Accordingly, systems and methods have been designed for reduction of these microorganisms and other unwanted particles in water. Some filtration systems comprise one or more containers with filter media enclosed therein, wherein the pond water is moved through the container and the filter media is configured to attract bacteria and other waste. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,826, titled “Fish Pond Filter System,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes such a filtration system. Other systems that included light emitters, such as ultraviolet (UV) emitters have been proposed for treatment of water that contains unwanted microorganisms or other waste. Such systems emit light, such as UV light that is intended to kill the bacteria and other microorganisms within the water.
As those of skill in the art will recognize, each fish pond has unique filtering requirements depending on several factors unique to each pond. For example, the size of a fish pond may have a large impact on the amount of filtration needed to maintain the pond water at an acceptable sterilization level. In addition, the location of each pond may also have a significant effect on the types of microorganisms present in the pond and, thus, the specific sterilization needs for the pond. Accordingly, a single filter or sterilizer may not provide a sufficient level of sterilization for many fish ponds. Thus, a filtration system that allows a user to easily increase a sterilization level is desired.
As those of skill in the art will also recognize, the space available for placement of a pond filtration system varies from one pond to another. Accordingly, a typical sterilizering system may not be easily installed near certain pond locations. Thus, systems and methods for allowing a filtration system to be arranged in various physical configurations are desired.